


Slave For the Love Of You

by Aerithbunny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anders who avoids what most magisters do, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hawke and Fenris both accept Justice in this fic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions of Blood, OT3, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Slavery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, also Hawke is not rivalmanced with either anders or fenris, anderspositive, fenris and anders are not in a rivalmance in this, friendshipmance, it is by an outside source, magister!Anders, the non con is not between the three of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithbunny/pseuds/Aerithbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders really hates his neighbor Danarius, the man who took everything from him.  He wasn't sure how to take the man down...that is until he met THOSE two, the two who would change his life forever, now just to somehow free them from Danarius's clutches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave For the Love Of You

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fan fiction.

I realize cisfenris is as much a head canon as transfenris, I happen to use cisfenris.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anders stared at the other magister with disdain. Magister Danarius was a known problem for Anders. To be frank, he loathed the man, despised him. Danarius was powerful, rich, and frankly scary. Anders wasn’t scared of him though, in fact he wasn’t scared of any of them. He was a magister, well with the exception of that he never did blood magic, or kept slaves. Most magisters tried to challenge him because of this, to see if they could overtake him. 

None ever could, he was just too powerful of a mage even without blood magic. That probably had to do with the spirit of Justice living inside of his head. Most would say that was blood magic, but it wasn’t the same. Justice wasn’t a demon, and Anders hadn’t made a deal with Justice or anything. The spirit had been accidentally trapped outside of the fade, due to Danarius actually.

Which was WHY Anders hated the man so much. Danarius literally had a mansion across the street from Anders’s, and Anders could see too much happening there all the time. They’d grown up across from each other, but Anders was of course nothing like Danarius. Danarius was the epitome of what Tevinter wanted in a magister, and Anders was…well he wasn’t. Anders closed his eyes, pinching his forehead. Danarius had to be getting ready to do another blood ritual, that was what had trapped Justice outside of the fade in the first place. 

Danarius had made a deal with a demon, and Justice had been in the vicinity, unlucky in the fade it seemed. Anders took Justice into himself, becoming angered by what Danarius had done. It was days like this…he remembered his other reason for hating Danarius.

He missed Karl so much…

Karl, his lover had always been the same as Anders when it came to blood magic and slaves. Only he wasn’t as strong as Anders, and Anders had left for a week because taking a spirit into yourself hurt and had knocked him out cold for a few days, only to come back to Karl being a slave to Danarius. Anders had tried to save him, get him away from Danarius…but by the time he was so close…Danarius had Karl made tranquil, just so he couldn’t be free. Anders was forced to kill Karl, and he would never forgive Danarius for any of that.

Danarius smirked at Anders, his new shipment of slaves was in. Out of the lot, came a man with a beard. He looked Ferelden, and Anders stared at him. He was extremely handsome, and Anders knew the minute their eyes locked, he wasn’t going to like this. He ALREADY didn’t like how Danarius’s bodyguard slave looked…those tattoos. 

The mage turned and went to look for his friend Merril. She wasn’t a magister, but she was a blood mage, and she was formerly of the Dalish. Anders had to admit, he’d told her how stupid blood magic could be more than once, but he needed her help now. Danarius had to go down, Anders didn’t care how. 

“You want us to take down Danarius?!” Merril exclaimed in shock.

Anders rolled his eyes. “Yes, though obviously I will need help…” he spoke.

Merril sighed. “You may have to get more help then just me.” she spoke.

Anders pinched his forehead. “What am I supposed to do Merril?” he asked.

“You have to steal his slaves.” she said.

“That condones me taking slaves!” he yelled.

“Well you can free them later, can’t you?” she asked.

Anders couldn’t believe this, but….she had a point. If he stole Danarius’s slaves, he could kill the man for what he did to Karl, and not be forced to face an army of unwilling participants. Alas, he knew this was going to be difficult. He walked on the way home, on the side of Danarius’s mansion, where he couldn’t be seen, he locked eyes with the brown eyed man again through a window.

“What’s your name?” Anders asked.

“Hawke.” spoke the man.

“How did you get captured?” Anders asked.

“I was protecting my sister in Kirkwall…” spoke Hawke.

So Danarius had slavers in Kirkwall. “I’ll get you out, I promise.” spoke Anders.

Hawke looked at Anders. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“Anders.” replied the blonde mage.

“You don’t sound like you’re from Tevinter.” said Hawke.

“My mother was Ferelden.” said Anders.

“You’re a magister?” asked Hawke.

“Yes, but not like the others.” spoke Anders.

“What are you doing?” came another voice.

Anders readied his staff, but he saw it was Fenris, the bodyguard. “I’m speaking with Hawke.” spoke Anders.

Fenris rubbed his chin in thought, before shrugging. “You’re the magister from across the street, aren’t you?” he asked.

Anders nodded, keeping ready to grab his staff. “I met Karl…he spoke a lot about you.” said Fenris.

Anders relaxed a little, but the pain on his features was apparent. “Did you…see what Danarius did to him?” asked Anders.

“He does that to everyone. Hawke is his newest favorite.” spoke Fenris.

Anders could feel his blood boiling. “I will get you both from him.” he spoke with a growl.

Fenris looked mildly surprised by those words. “But you don’t keep slaves.” he spoke.

“I never said I would be taking you as slaves…” spoke Anders.

“Then what?” Fenris asked confused.

Anders shook his head. “I don’t expect you to understand, but slavery is wrong.” he said.

Fenris looked at Anders, a level gaze. They heard footsteps and Fenris led Anders to a back exit. “Meet me here tomorrow.” spoke the elf.

Anders nodded, and left quickly. 

——————–

Every day Anders would go to see Hawke and Fenris. The two of them had bonded quickly as slaves in the same situation. They would tell him of what Danarius was doing or not doing. The blonde mage was learning more and more about the mansion each day, and what horrid things went on inside of it…

It was exactly as the rumors around Danarius spoke of. Anders would sneak them food of course, and he learned that Fenris had no memory of before he was a slave because of the markings on his skin. Fenris also seemed to be Danarius’s favorite sex slave, a fact which made Anders sick to his stomach.

“Is being choked when sucking on a cock normal?” Fenris asked one day.

Anders spat out his tea at that question, and he looked at Fenris. “Why are you asking me that?” he asked.

“Hawke says it isn’t, and Karl told me he and you were lovers…and he seemed happy to tell me about your sex life. I asked about it only because he told me it was wrong, the way Danarius was treating me in that way…” spoke Fenris.

“It’s not, no. I mean rough foreplay is something, but normally sucking on cock and having your cock sucked are both supposed to be enjoyable. But I guess…as a slave, it couldn’t be.” said Anders.

Fenris looked down. “If I was your slave…” he started.

“No. I would never keep a slave.” interrupted Anders.

Fenris looked away. “So you wouldn’t want me to suck your cock?” he asked.

Anders blushed horribly. “No it’s not…I wouldn’t FORCE you to do something like that.” he said.

Fenris looked up in confusion. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“If you wanted to suck my cock, I wouldn’t stop you. But I’m not going to force you to do something like that.” said Anders.

Fenris smiled at that, and leaned in whispering into Anders’s ear. “Can I suck you right now?” he asked.

Oh this felt wrong, filthy, dirty…and Anders wasn’t sure if he was THAT depraved. This was a slave, and he didn’t know what he was asking. 

“Why would you want to?” Anders asked.

“I would love for you to be my new master.” Fenris whispered.

Anders pushed the elf away, standing up. “No…please…don’t want that.” spoke Anders. He felt sick, Fenris wanted to suck him off so he could be Fenris’s new master…but Anders didn’t want that.

Fenris looked confused, and Anders walked away. He saw Hawke, he was being thrown back into the room, he had whip marks on him.

“Hawke?” Anders asked with concern.

“I’m alright.” spoke the man weakly.

That was a lie, and Anders could have probably just kidnapped them both then. But this wouldn’t end there. Still what he could do, he raised a hand and magically healed Hawke as best as he could. Hawke looked up at Anders through the window.

“Thank you.” he spoke.

“It’s no problem.” spoke Anders.

Hawke looked to Fenris, the elf seemed to be looking dejected.

“What did you do?” asked Hawke.

“I rejected his advances because of how they were presented.” explained Anders.

Garrett pinched his forehead. “So, you had a male lover?” asked Hawke.

“Yes, his name was Karl.” spoke Anders.

“Have you always been…?” Hawke asked.

“I like both genders.” explained Anders. 

“Same here actually.” said Garrett.

Anders smirked. “Don’t tell me you’re hitting on me now.” he spoke.

“I could be. You’re an attractive man.” said Hawke.

Anders sighed. “My friend Merril and I, we are planning out a way to get you all out of there.” he said.

“All of us?” asked Hawke.

“Yes, all of you.” said Anders.

Hawke reached a hand through the bars of the window, grasping Anders’s hand. “So…Danarius sort of…he did have his way with me today.” spoke Hawke.

Anders gripped his hand. “I hope that doesn’t mean I can’t hit on you.” said Hawke to Anders.

Anders shook his head. “No, of course not.” he spoke.

Garrett smiled, and Anders looked back to Fenris. The elf walked up. “What did he do to you?” Fenris asked Hawke.

Hawke sighed. “What I saw him do to you the other day.” he spoke.

Fenris looked down. “I’m sorry…it should have been me. I’ll try to..” began the elf.

“Fenris, you are desirable, but please maybe think of freedom.” spoke Anders.

Fenris looked at Anders. “I’m not sure what that is.” he spoke honestly.

And in that moment, Anders knew he needed to move faster to get them out of there, before Danarius really destroyed this.

—————

The next day he came back, Fenris was standing there in the gardens. “Where’s Hawke?” Anders asked.

“He is on kitchen duty today, peeling potatoes.” spoke Fenris.

Anders sighed. “Look I’m sorry about…” he started.

Fenris grabbed Anders and kissed him hard, on the lips. Anders’s eyes went wide, but he kissed Fenris back. The elf moved his hands onto Anders’s neck and trailed them down, pushing the mage into the garden wall behind a plant so they wouldn’t be seen. In truth, this part of the building was hidden from everyone else, and Fenris was the guard on patrol. 

Anders felt his robes being moved up and he felt a tongue on his cock soon. He didn’t buck into the heat, not wanting to hurt Fenris. The mouth on him was good, too good. He was skilled, Anders could only lay there and hold back moans as he was sucked off. 

Fenris licked everywhere and sucked hard, and Anders lost it after only a few minutes. Shaking and breathy, Fenris moved up, licking his lips.

“Don’t tell me you did that because you want me as your magister…” spoke Anders.

“No I…I want you.” spoke Fenris.

Anders looked at Fenris with confused amber eyes. “Why?” he asked.

“Because you’re the first to tell me of freedom, to try and help me.” spoke Fenris.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Anders asked.

“You’re a magister, you could be exactly like Danarius.” spoke Fenris.

Anders smiled sheepishly, pulling Fenris in for a kiss. “If you are to have me, it will be as equals.” he spoke.

Fenris nodded. “Equals…” he spoke, the word seemed foreign to him.

Anders pulled Fenris to his chest, closing his eyes. The elf was so small, lithe muscle, and Anders couldn’t help but want to just hold him there forever. They couldn’t stay though, he had to get them out of there somehow. 

“I had not thought to take another lover after Karl…I have to tell you, when I said what I did about setting you free, I meant it. Not just to have you for myself.” spoke Anders.

“I know.” said Fenris.

Anders saw Hawke come back into the room, he cleaned himself and Fenris up. Standing up, he went to the window. “You alright?” Anders asked.

“It’s better than yesterday.” spoke the bearded man.

Anders looked to him with sympathy, Fenris was kissing up his neck, sending shivers down his spine. “Are you and Fenris?” asked Hawke with a sly smirk.

“What can I say? If he wants something, I’m not going to deny a handsome elf like him.” said Anders.

“Well there go my chances.” spoke Hawke.

Fenris looked up at those words. “Don’t be so sure.” he whispered.

Anders blushed at the thought of the two of them for himself. “Right well…I should get going. I’m sure if I’m around here too long, we’ll get caught.” he spoke.

Hawke smiled at him, he smiled back at Hawke. He also kissed Fenris’s cheek and left quickly.

—————

The next day he found both Fenris and Hawke outside…it was new to see Hawke in the gardens. Hawke apparently was on guard duty, but they both looked worse for ware.

“What happened?” Anders asked.

“Danarius…” spoke Hawke weakly.

Anders knelt down and moved a hand to heal them, but Fenris grabbed his hand. The elf’s green eyes looked up at Anders, puppy-like.

“C-Can you show me how to heal wounds like this?” he asked.

“You’re not a mage.” said Anders.

“Not THOSE wounds.” spoke Fenris.

Anders looked down, and he understood….Danarius had raped them both earlier that day. Anders sighed and healed them anyway, before he pulled them both to a corner away from the mansion. He magically cloaked the three of them, and leaned in kissing Fenris sweetly on the lips. Going slow of course, he moved his hands over them both, removing any armor they had on.

He could see the damage, the marks of where Danarius would hurt them. Moving gentle hands over Hawke’s chest, he leaned in kissing Hawke gently on the lips, but still with some force. Hawke kissed him back, and moved his hands over the elf’s shoulders, gently trailing fingers down his back and to his chest. 

It was slow, Anders moved to kiss down Hawke’s body, worshipping every muscle with his lips. He found a tattoo on the man’s arm, a dragon tattoo, obviously a personal tattoo. Hawke was muscular and strong, built beautifully. Anders had to appreciate the man’s beauty, but he also appreciated Fenris’s body. That lithe tan body, the white hair contrasted beautifully with it, but the lyrium tattoos probably had to do with that. Anders licked and kissed all of Hawke, moving his hands along every muscle. Before he moved to Fenris. The way the elf trembled beneath his tongue and hands, told a horrible story, a story of lack of true affection in his life. Hawke at least seemed to respond normally, because he’d probably had consensual sex before, but Fenris on the other hand…

Hawke noticed Fenris’s reaction, and he leaned in kissing the elf. Fenris did seem to respond, like he wanted all of this. “You want us both?” Anders whispered into Fenris’s ear.

“Yes.” whispered Fenris.

Hawke was kissing down the elf’s neck. “How do you want us?” he asked.

“I want to take Anders.” spoke Fenris.

Anders smiled and moved in front of Fenris, feeling the elf’s hands on him. “Go ahead.” whispered Anders.

Fenris looked down. “I don’t want to hurt you.” he spoke. 

“Just gently put your fingers inside to stretch me.” whispered Anders.

“Stretch?” Fenris asked.

Anders looked to Hawke who looked down, THAT confirmed his worst fears. Danarius didn’t bother to do that. He just…he just took and destroyed them. Anders could feel more fury inside of him, Justice was there. But he held Justice back for now. Guiding Fenris’s hand to his entrance, slowly he helped the other understand what he meant. Fenris slowly moved his fingers helping to stretch the mage open. Anders moved Hawke up, standing him up so he could gently press two fingers inside of him as well, licking his shaft and taking it into his mouth. 

Hawke moaned, eyes closed and head back. Anders cast a spell quickly so no one would hear them. Fenris soon had him fully stretched enough, and Anders moved back so Fenris could slowly push into him. Feeling full, Anders gasped and moaned, before pulling Hawke down. Anders slowly pushed into him, and the three of them remained still for a few minutes. Fenris moved tentatively first, slowly pushing inside of Anders, making the mage slowly start to move inside of Hawke. 

Anders’s back was to Fenris, the elf’s hands on Anders’s hips as he slowly moved inside of him. Anders’s hips were working up into Hawke slowly, the rogue’s eyes closed in bliss. Pants and moans were escaping as the three of them began to move in sync, Hawke’s hips moving down on Anders’s cock to feel more of him, while Anders moved inside of Hawke and back on Fenris. 

“I…I’m getting close…” warned Fenris.

Anders nodded. “Release inside of me.” he whispered.

Fenris nodded, and began to move at a more hard pace, pushing Anders so close, he moved a hand to stroke Hawke’s cock in time with their quick thrusts.

Fenris was the first to release, inside of Anders, who came from the sensation inside of Hawke, which sent Hawke over the edge. Anders slowly moved out of Hawke and lay him down as he panted, Fenris pulling out next, and the three of them laying on the grass together. Anders looked to Fenris and kissed him sweetly on the lips, before he kissed Hawke as well.

“C-Can we do that every day after we’re free?” Fenris asked.

Anders had to smile. “Of course.” he spoke.

Fenris smirked and sat up. “So you’ll let me stay with you?” he asked.

“As an equal? Yes.” spoke Anders.

“Same here, right?” asked Hawke.

“Of course.” spoke Anders.

The three of them lay there for a long time, but Anders finally cleaned them up and helped them redress before they would get caught, leaving for the day.

—————

The problem with having sex in your neighbor’s backyard, is that eventually you’ll get caught, or worse, THEY will get caught. Over the next three days, Anders couldn’t find either of his lovers, and his worry was overtaking him.

But on the third day, Fenris came to his mansion covered in blood. “Fenris?” asked Anders in shock.

The elf shook his head. “Quickly…he could have killed Hawke.” he spoke.

Panic was inside of Anders like a fire, burning up. He ran, following Fenris. He saw Merril on the way and motioned for her to follow. They got there, Hawke was bleeding out in the Gardens. Anders began to try and heal, trying so hard.

“It’s no use…” spoke Anders. 

Merril moved him aside and used her blood magic to heal Hawke, he coughed and looked up at them.

“Wasn’t aware we were making this a foursome.” he joked.

Anders cried and laughed at the same time, pulling Hawke into his arms. Merril sighed. “This is only going to get worse…we have to do it tonight Anders.” she spoke.

He nodded solemnly. “We’re killing him tonight.” he spoke.

Fenris looked at Anders. “You’re going to kill Danarius?” he asked.

Anders looked to Fenris. “Yes.” he spoke.

The elf’s face turned dark and serious. “No, I am going to take his life.” he spoke with a growl.

Anders felt pride swell, this was the elf who hadn’t thought of escaping until now, and now…now he wanted the magister’s head cleaved off. 

“Let’s go.” spoke Hawke, sitting up.

“Wait…are you sure you can move?” Anders asked.

Hawke nodded. “Yeah I’m healed enough now. I just need some weapons.” he spoke.

Anders gave Hawke two daggers, looking to Merril. “You sure you want to help?” he asked. 

“Of course.” she answered.

They went through the back entrance, freeing slaves left and right. Fenris led the way though, but Anders was determined for this. They made it to Danarius, the man looking at Anders. “I knew you’d steal slaves one day, make them your own.” he spoke.

“They are free with me Danarius, not my slaves.” spoke Anders.

“Oh? Fenris is such a talented lad. Is that why you took him? I could smell you on him, just like I could smell you on Karl when I took him…” spoke Danarius.

Anders saw red, rage filling him, Justice filling him. And Justice came out. “You shall never have another man as you have had them!” shouted the spirit.

“Anders?…” asked Hawke in shock.

“Now you see him for what he is, an abomination.” spoke Danarius.

“No! Justice is a good spirit!” exclaimed Merril.

Fenris and Hawke looked to her and to Anders or rather…Justice…

“I won’t harm either of you.” spoke Justice.

Hawke nodded slowly, and Fenris growled. “Anders would never harm us, abomination or no.” he spoke.

Danarius smirked. “Come on little wolf, come back to me.” he spoke.

“Never.” spoke Fenris with a snarl.

It was Justice who attacked first, they all attacked actually, the demons came summoned from Danarius. But Anders took control again by the end, just as Fenris crushed Danarius’s heart. Anders watched the elf in awe, and Fenris walked up to Anders, covered in blood, grabbing him and kissing him there.

“Come on, let’s go find freedom together.” he spoke.

Anders smiled, looking to Hawke. “You coming?” he asked.

Hawke nodded. “But I have to return to Kirkwall…” he spoke.

“Kirkwall you say? My clan is near there.” spoke Merril.

“Will you come to Kirkwall with me?” Anders asked.

Fenris nodded. “Anywhere with you and Hawke.” he spoke.

Anders led them out of the mansion, kissing Hawke’s cheek and holding both their hands, he had the coin to get them to Kirkwall, he also had the standing as a magister, they would find a new life together, the three of them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Reviews Are Appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for anderspositive week, but I felt like posting it on here. Any flames on this fic will be ignored. It is a oneshot, so it is complete.


End file.
